A Light in the Dark
by hitachiintwinsfan989
Summary: She was from the darkness. Created and raised from it. She embraced it with every step she took. He was from the light, which he embraced with every step he took. They were of two different worlds. Two different species. For they were not meant to protect each other. They were not meant to befriend each other. Yet they had. For no matter how dark, a light will always shine through.
1. Chapter 1

"Katherine Atria Jones, get your ass out of bed this instant!" I groaned as I heard my name being called from downstairs by my mother.

"Big sis, ack!" my sister, Remi, hissed as she came into my room. I looked up, noticing my curtains were slightly ajar, allowing the setting sun to enter slightly.

I suddenly felt a pain on my skin as my sister pulled my curtains open. I hissed, jumping off of my bed, falling to the floor and covering my right eye.

"Remi!" I growled as she stood in the shadows. Her blue eyes pierced through the darkness as she smirked at me. My curtains slowly fell back into place as she stepped out.

"Listen to mother, big sister," she whispered as she walked passed me and down the stairs. I looked at my clock, 4:45, meaning the sun was just setting, this is the reason I loved the winter time so much.

"Katherine-,"

"I'm coming!" I cut my mother off short as I stood to my feet. "Let's see, bags are packed, things are done, breakfast has been set for me, now I just need to dress," I muttered as I looked around my room.

In a flash, I had my long black and red dress on. The dress looked like it was mainly red with a black coat over it; however, one could tell it was a dress where the black and red met around the stomach. The dress went just above my knees. I slipped my tight leather jacket over the top as well as my black ballet pumps on. I looked at myself in the mirror and set my hair into its signature pigtails.

"Huh, the spikes are fading, I should sort that before I leave," I muttered as I walked down the stairs.

"Morning Katie," I looked at my father, his red eyes pierced into mine as I smiled at him.

"Morning father, how are you on this fine evening?" I asked as I took my seat next to him. My mother set a cup in front of me, the liquid too dark for any normal person to know what it was.

"I'm quite well," just as my father finished his sentence he began with a coughing fit. I pulled my mug from my lips and looked at him in concern.

"Adir, you shouldn't lie to your daughter. Kate knows you are not well," my mother spoke as she walked over. I looked at her, her blonde hair flowing behind her as she walked.

"I apologise my darling wife," my father spoke soothingly as my mother handed him a type of tablet.

"Katie," I turned to my mother once more, sipping my drink as I did so.

"Yes mother?" I asked once I realized my mother wanted me to reply.

"Are you sure you want to leave and go to….. That place?" my mother frowned as she looked at me, a little hope in her eyes that I may reconsider and say no.

"I think Katie is making a good choice," my sister spoke up as she looked up from her breakfast. We all turned to her. "I mean, we've been living out here so long, we can't stay here forever you know," she stated as she looked at me. "And Kate going to that place may be the beginning of something new," she finished as she bit into a piece of meat.

"It's not that I'm not proud of you, Kate. It's just, well, your father," we all looked at my dad; though he may not look old his heart was starting to fail him.

"Mother, I know father is not well, the whole purpose of me leaving is to see if I can find something to help him," I explained, my mother sighed.

"I know sweetie, it's just-,"

"Freya, stop," we all looked at my father. "If by chance I pass away before Kate finds something that could help, you are to stay by our children's sides and not abandon them. Do not do what my mother did to my siblings and I," my father spoke.

I looked away, the thought of our uncles and aunts were too painful. They went down a different track than my father; they killed and were eventually killed themselves. Some can call it justice I call it unfair.

"Very well, Katie your boat leaves from Summerland later tonight, we sorted something with one of the boat's men and they are to take you there and return home. You have access to everything?" my mother asked, I nodded my head as I looked at her.

"Remi, Freya, please, let me speak to Katie alone," my father asked as my mother and Remi quickly exited the room.

"Father?" I asked as he began to stand but staggered. "Father!" I called in alarm as he looked about to fall. I rushed to his side and helped him into an upright position, but he brushed me off.

"Katie," he spoke softly as he walked over to one of the nearby cabinets. I walked slowly up to him, in case he was going to fall again. He slowly turned around; his red eyes pierced my own.

"Yes father?" I asked, my voice was soft as a slow breeze entered through the open window, ruffling my dress and hair as I looked at my father.

"I have something for you," he answered as he handed me a long velvet black box.

I opened the box to reveal the silver amulet that lie within it. A nice silver amulet, that was pointed at the bottom and appeared to have what looked like fangs, and a set of bat wings closer to the top. Between the bat wings and set of fangs was a ruby red gem stone. While the point on it seemed to have, what appeared to be, more of a blood red gem stone, similar to a ruby, but not as bright.

"Father?" I asked as I looked at him, he smiled kindly at me.

"It was your aunt's, before she was, well, you know," he answered as he looked at me. "I've had it tampered with," I gave him a confused look. "It will make you stronger in the daylight, allowing you to last longer while in it. It will also make your eyes the same colour," I lifted my hand to my right eye, which was red, while my left was blue.

"Will they become red or blue?" I asked, my father chuckled.

"It goes on whichever you choose, but being the unique girl you are, I have a feeling you'll go for red," my father laughed as he winked at me, knowing me all too well.

He staggered behind me, took the amulet and placed it around my neck. I felt my right eye go slightly numb before the feeling returned to it. I turned to my father.

"Well, I must say, blue does suit you more than red, is there a reason you chose blue?" he asked, I smiled sadly.

"Mother's eyes are blue, and so were auntie's," I answered with a low tone. My father smiled as he hugged me tightly.

"Remember, this amulet will only alter your eye colour and tolerance of light, nothing else," he whispered in my ear, I nodded my head before feeling my father's weight fall onto me.

"Ah, father?!" I asked in alarm, no answered. "Mother!" I called, my mother came rushing in and quickly took my father from my arms. Remi shook his arm, but he didn't stir, my mother frowned.

"I'm afraid he used his energy standing and walking to speak to you, Katie," my mother spoke as she smiled at me. I frowned and held my head low.

Remi walked over to me, her black dress swaying along the way. She entwined her hand with mine and smiled sadly at me.

"Don't worry, Katie, father will be fine," she smiled at me. I sighed as my mother, Remi and I helped take our father into his room.

We walked through the small candle lit halls before we came to my mother and father's room. It was an old, Victorian styled room with a lot of oak furniture.

We lay my dad down on his bed before my mother turned to me.

"You're father has explained everything to you, but Katie, if you take that necklace off during the day you won't be able to tolerate light," I nodded my head as I pulled it over my head, my eyes returning to their normal state.

"Big sister," I looked down at Remi, who was staring at our father's still body. The only reason we knew he was alive was because he was in a physical form.

"Yes, Remi?" I asked.

"Please, help father and make mother and I proud," she turned to me, her blue eyes shining brightly up at me. I looked at her and nodded my head before turning to my mother again.

"It's time to leave, Katie, we shall miss you so," my mother whispered as she walked over to me to hug me. I accepted the hug; it was a rare thing in our family, to hug our parents.

"I promise, I won't take too long," I smiled as I walked out of the room.

I left the house with my bag on my shoulder, my amulet in my hand, the moon shining over me and my red eye glowing.

'_I will find a cure for father, no matter how long it takes, I know he can hold on and I will save him.'_

I thought as I walked away from the house, I looked at the path in front of me and glared, this path would not be an easy one. But I would make it, I knew that much.

And so, I left for my first real adventure, leaving my small wooden house behind me in the depths of the forest.

* * *

**Hey guys, been a while since I went solo on a Kate/Keith fic. Anyway, I was looking around the section and noticed no one's done like a supernatural one. So I've decided to give it a shot. I hope everyone liked the first chapter and because I like to drag the Ranger School out a little more let me know if any of you have any ideas for it. Or want to see anything happen. I'll put up a notice next chapter too since you'll get a bit more of what's going on until then**

**Keith: So are we bad asses or something?**

**You don't even appear until next chapter so no. Least not yet anyway. Please review and I hope I'll see everyone again shortly.**

**Cast: REVIEW!**


	2. Monkey Boy

I fiddled with the amulet around my neck before walking through the large gates of what they called a Ranger School. I had been intrigued by these people ever since I saw father bring one home.

I shrugged the thought off as I walked through the gates of the Ranger School and headed up a large set of steps.

At the top of the steps the courtyard was buzzing with people, I assumed students, and pokemon that rushed all over the place.

As I stopped at the top of the steps all eyes turned to me and whispers began around the place. I looked around, two buildings, one looked like a main building, while the other looked smaller, I wasn't sure what it was. To the left of me was another set of stairs heading down towards somewhere.

"I wonder who that is," I began hearing the whispers going around.

"She looks strange," another whisper.

"I don't care, that dress it quite cute," I looked at my dress, nothing special.

I walked before feeling a tug on my leg. I looked down and saw a little Charmander tugging at my shoe. I looked at it and it looked at me before smiling and making a cute little noise.

I knelt down to the pokemon's level and patted it on the head; it smiled wider before pulling at my bag.

"Hey no," I whispered as I pulled my bag back, but the pokemon seemed to be a little mischievous. It opened my bag and jumped inside of it. "Hey!" I called as I looked at the pokemon inside; it grabbed a small box out of my bag and soon ran off.

I watched it run before looking back into my bag, it just stole my pocky! I looked at the animal then back into my bag before smiling and standing to my feet.

"Char, char!" it called as it ran around, eating the pocky. I walked up behind the pokemon and stole a pocky out of the box. The Charmander looked at me with fear but I just winked before walking off, leaving my pocky with the pokemon.

"Aww, that's so cute," someone cooed.

"I wonder who she is," another person wondered.

I took a bite of my pocky before looking around the courtyard as I walked; a black haired girl with green eyes caught my eyes. She was sat with a brown haired boy and two blondes. The boy seemed to be bored and the blondes seemed to be discussing something.

She looked me in the eyes and then I recognised her. Serenity Ruby Velox, or Seren for short. Hm, never thought I would see her here. A smirk came over both out expression, she winked at me before turning away, making sure nobody saw.

I smiled as I walked in through the doors. The halls seemed quite large, but I guess that the first two rooms I saw were classrooms. I walked further up the halls.

I stopped when I saw the large portraits and pictures of different people on the walls of the school. My eyes lingered on the Ranger I had seen around before, the one my father hadn't brought back when he was in a better state. I shook my head slightly.

"Impressive isn't it?" I turned to see an older man, in a brown tuxedo looking at the portraits besides me.

"They're all graduating Rangers?" I asked, the man laughed.

"Graduates and more," he answered. "You see the man with that cowboy hat and the girl next to him with the Staraptor?" he asked, I nodded my head, making a hm sound as well. "Well, they're Almia's two finest Top Rangers," he stated, I gave him a confused look.

"Forgive me, but I'm afraid I haven't had the opportunity to look into Top Rangers, only normal Rangers," I spoke as I looked at a photo of an older man in a white lab coat and an elderly lady, who looked quite fragile.

"Ah, then let me explain, please, follow me," I followed the older man into a room where a young red haired boy sat, he appeared to be sulking.

"Keith, let this be a lesson to you, do not prank Mr Kincaid or anyone else within the school," the older man spoke.

"But hairspray had it coming!" the boy, Keith, growled as he jumped from his chair and looked at the older man. Something about this boy, it seemed peculiar.

"I do not care, now leave. I have to speak with this young lady," the man ordered. The boy walked past us, sparing me a quick glance before walking out of the room.

"Please, have a seat," I sat politely in a chair in front of a desk, opposite the older man. "My, you have some very good manners," he smiled at me. "My name is Lamont Splendidocious," I gave him a confused look.

"Forgive me for asking, but is that really your name?" I asked as I looked at Mr Splendidocious.

"Yes it is, I am French you see, it was my father's name. However, I would prefer it if you called me Mr Lamont, like everyone else here," Mr Lamont spoke as he looked at me. I nodded my head.

"Of course, Sir," I replied as I looked at the older man.

"Now, I shall explain a Top Ranger to you," he smiled as he began going through what a Top Ranger was in detail. I smiled as I listened to him speak; they seemed quite thrilling, taking on daring missions and helping others.

My mind wandered to my father and the position he was in when I had left. My smile slowly turned to a frown as Mr Lamont looked at me. I looked up.

"I have been made aware of your parent's situation, that is why here we treat every student as if they were our child," I smiled slightly at that before fiddling with my amulet.

"Now, ground rules," Lamont spoke as he looked at me. "Failure to produce work on time will end in detention, bullying is strictly prohibited, you are to be in your rooms by 9pm sharp and not to exit them, there is no running in the halls. Breakfast will be served from eight until nine, lunch from twelve until one and dinner from six until eight. If you miss any meals I am sure Janice, our care taker, would gladly make you up something if she is asked politely," I frowned, I doubt anything they could cook would appeal to me. "There is no leaving school grounds unless permission is given by me and me alone. Failure to abide by these rules can result in severe punishment or expulsion, have I made myself clear?" Lamont explained everything to me.

"Yes, Sir," I smiled as I nodded my head.

"Good, normally we would have a uniform ready for you, however, due to the shipment not being until this evening you will have to wear your dress today. You will be in Mrs April's class, down the corridor with the photos, take your first right and then it is the only door on that side," I stood to my feet as I was handed my schedule.

"Thank you, Mr Lamont," I smiled as I accepted the sheet of paper from him.

"Oh, and Kate," I looked at the older man; of course he would know my name. "Have a pleasant first day," I smiled widely as I nodded my head.

"Right, thank you, Sir," I replied as I rushed out of the door and into the hall. I rummaged through my bag and pulled out a plastic carton, stuck the straw in it and began drinking the liquid.

I stopped drinking only to gasp for air as I looked at the carton, mother better send me more of these. They only last about a day or so and I couldn't fit a semesters worth into my bags without being suspicious.

I finished off the carton and threw the empty thing into my bag before walking down the halls. A bell had sounded sometime while Mr Lamont was speaking; maybe that's why it was so quiet.

I took the directions he told me too and became face to face with a door that said Mrs April Class 1-B. I shrugged and slowly tapped on the door.

"Char?" I looked next to me to see the same Charmander from earlier, but it was soaking wet.

"Is it raining?" I asked, the Charmander nodded its head and I giggled slightly. "Well, I don't have a towel on me, but I suppose my night shirt would do," I stated as I quickly dried the Charmander off, the door to the classroom opened just as I was putting my make due towel away.

An older woman stood at the door with a bright smile on her face.

"Welcome, you must be Katherine," she smiled as she studied my look. "Oh my, has Lamont ran out of uniforms again? I swear that old man's starting to lose his mind," I giggled slightly.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am, and please, call me Kate," I spoke as I looked at her.

"Oh, of course, now come on, inside, hurry, hurry," I couldn't object as I was quickly ushered into the room and to the front of the class. Maybe this teacher was too bubbly and friendly for my liking.

"This is, oh what am I doing, I'll let you introduce yourself, go ahead, dear," man, I never get annoyed with people who are supposed to be elders, but this woman was just too bubbly.

"My name's Kate Jones, it's a pleasure to be here," I spoke as I rested my hands by my sides and looked at everyone in the class. My eyes lingered with Seren's longer than anyone else.

"Oh, dear, isn't she just wearing the cutest dress," Mrs April gushed as she pulled my arm in order to feel the material. The blonde girl I had seen before laughed slightly.

"Don't worry, she gets this way sometimes," she stated before the doors opened.

"Mrs April, please, stop that this instant!" Mr Lamont scolded as he walked through the doors. Mrs April went to stand behind her desk. "I apologise Kate, I seemed to have forgotten to give you your styler," Lamont stated as he rolled my sleeve up and strapped a green thing to my wrist. He then pointed out how I used it and quickly left the room.

"Well, now that that's over with, Kate why don't you go sit beside Keith," April smiled as I walked to the empty desk besides the boy I had seen in Mr Lamont's office.

"Now, in order to find out more about the school, I've decided to make today our study day," April smiled as she walked out of the room without a second thought.

I sighed as I reached into my bag and pulled out a book, but was soon surrounded by the other students in the class.

"What Region are you from?"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"What are your parents like?"

"Which pokemon's your favourite?"

"Where did you buy your dress?"

"What's with the hair style?"

I sighed as I set my book down on the table and looked at the people surrounding me. The blonde girl was shaking her head as she looked at the students, while Seren appeared to be smirking at me.

"Fiore, yes, nice, none, handmade, my hair's always been like this," I answered the questions in order as I returned to picking my book up.

"Where did you get the necklace?" I heard someone else ask. I sighed as I looked for the source of the voice, I was taught to look at the people you were speaking to. My eyes landed on the blonde girl, who now looked more curious than anything.

"It was my aunt's before she passed away, it was handed down to me before I left for this school," I answered; she frowned but nodded her head.

"Don't see why you're all fawning over her, she looks like some Victorian hooker," everyone turned their head to the red haired boy sitting next to me.

"Keith!" the blonde seethed as she hit him over the head. I looked at him before simply shrugging.

"I suppose if I looked somewhat like a monkey it may appeal to you more, but I'm afraid I cannot look like your species and I would prefer not to even attempt to imitate them," I spoke as I lifted my bag onto my shoulder before picking up my book and walking out, ignoring Keith's face.

"Hey, Kate?" I turned around and looked at Seren.

"Yes, is something wrong?" I asked as she walked over. She only smirked at me as she walked closer.

"Been a while," she stated.

"A couple hundred years, but who's counting?" I asked as I winked at the black haired girl, who laughed.

"It's nice to see you again," she replied before hugging me. "You have a lot to fill me in on," she stated, I nodded my head. "I'll show you around while you do it."

"Sure thing," I smiled as we walked off in the opposite direction of our classroom.

* * *

**Yo, chapter two done, this is really coming along nicely.**

**Keith: Did you call me a monkey?!**

**Kate: Well, I can't really disagree with HTF there, I mean, have you met you?**

**Keith: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CALLED ME A MONKEY!**

**It's true though…..**

**Keith: *goes on a rampage***

**Well, while he's doing that can everyone please just review and I'll see you next chapter**

**Kate: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING WITH THE CHAIR?!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Sounds Stupid

"That bad huh?" Seren asked as we came to a stop in front of the Pledge Stone. We each sat down on the front of the stone while continuing to talk.

"Afraid so," I answered.

"So, why are you here and not helping him?" Seren asked.

"Father can take care of himself, plus mother and Remi are there to help. I figured becoming someone that could travel the world would help me to find a cure in a different Region, maybe," I answered as I huffed, my bag falling down next to me.

Seren placed a hand on my shoulder as we watched the sea go by. I smiled as I looked at the ocean; it was large, free and full of so many undiscovered things, just like any other place.

"Hey, Seren!" I turned around to see a blonde girl and boy walking to us, followed by Keith and a brunette haired boy, she smiled at them.

"Finished giving our new-bee a tour?" the brunette asked as he sat next to Seren, who nodded.

"Guys, you know Kate, Kate this is Rythmi," the blonde girl waved, "Isaac," the blonde boy waved, "Kellyn," the brunette next to Seren saluted, "and you've already met Keith," Seren laughed as she looked at Keith, who glared at her.

"Pleasure," I smiled as I stood from the Pledge Stone.

"Where are you going?" Seren asked me as I began walking off.

"To unpack," I answered as I walked off, my bag slung over my shoulder as I did so.

"Was that me, or was that rude?" I heard one of them ask as I walked off towards the steps.

I looked around the room I was in on the girl's side of the building, looked like I was sharing with Seren, simple enough, we knew almost everything about each other.

I unbuckled my suitcase and began hanging my things up in the wardrobe the school had provided.

The door opened a few moments later and Seren stepped into the room. She walked over to me, took my clothes from me, threw them onto the bed and slapped me around the face. I didn't wince, she hit like a girl anyway.

"I don't care how proper you were brought up or how cold you may be, but you will not be impolite to those trying to be nice!" she yelled at me, I looked at her, my blue eyes shone through my brunette bangs.

"Quite frankly, I don't see what was so impolite, you introduced them, that was the only purpose of them being there," I replied.

"You walked off!" Seren hissed. "You could have said where you were going!" she seethed.

"Why? So you can monitor my every move? Don't you remember the last time someone tried to do that?" I asked.

"Yeah I do, that's why your parents decided it was best to keep the monster in you hidden!" she answered. Within a second Seren was across the room, landing on her bed, blood dripped from her lip as she looked at up me.

"Consider it a warning, Serenity, do not cross me like others did," I growled as I glared at her, she smirked at me.

"I will never be scared of you," she replied.

"You don't need to be, but you should know I can do much worse than what I did to any of those people," I saw her flinch; I smirked before turning around and continuing with unpacking my things.

Seren walked to her dresser and pulled out a compact mirror, she felt her lip and licked it, she sighed.

"Great, thanks for this," she hissed at me as she licked her lips of the falling blood. I looked at her before rolling my eyes.

"Don't be such a baby, it's a scratch," I replied.

"So? The school's still gonna question me about this, then what am I supposed to say?" she asked.

"You fell down the stairs," I answered.

"With my gym skills they'll know that's a lie," Seren replied.

"Oh, for the devil's sake, if you're going to be such a baby, come here," I growled as I walked over to Seren. I took her chin between my forefinger and thumb before licking her bottom lip clean of her blood.

"Your blood is disgusting," I spoke as I tried to get rid of the taste on my tongue.

"I don't care if it is horrible! Why'd you do that?!" Seren yelled.

"You wouldn't shut up about it! Now it's healed, shut up!" I yelled back, Seren looked at me in confusion then turned around.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you could do that," she stated as she looked at her healed lip.

Silence passed between the two of us as I carried on hanging the rest of my clothes up in my wardrobe. I set my underwear into the top draw with my socks and my nightwear in the middle draw.

I then sat on my bed and dozed off, trying to keep up my night routine a little.

"Kate, Kate, oi Katie, wake your ass up!" I opened my eyes to see Seren looking at me. "About time, come on, change that dress," she ordered, I looked at the clock 11pm, the hell? She couldn't have let me sleep until I woke up?

"Why? I was comfy," I growled as I stood up. I opened my drawer and changed into a pair of black night shorts and a black tank top made of cotton. I then grabbed a book and sat on my bed before proceeding to read.

Twenty minutes passed and I had finished a couple of chapters before a knock came from the door. It came twice, then three times, then twice again. Seren stood up, nodding her head as she did so.

"It's time," she said as she walked to the door then turned back to me. "Well, don't just sit there, come on," Seren ordered as she motioned her head towards the door. I sighed but got up and followed her.

"Where are we going? I thought you had to be in your rooms by 9?" I asked as we walked through the girl's hallway before coming to that really weird canteen or 'chill out room' as Seren called it.

"We are, but this is tradition, now come on!" Seren ordered as we rounded a corner.

"About time!" the annoying voice of Keith reached my ears. I glared at him as Rythmi walked over to us.

"We were waiting long enough," she laughed as she smiled at us.

"What's going on?" I asked as I ran my hand through my hair, it had fallen out of its pigtails so I left it.

"It's a test of courage," Kellyn spoke as he walked over. "Four of us have hidden our Stylers and you have to go and retrieve them without getting caught," he explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's tradition," Rythmi smiled.

"Sounds stupid," I stated as I turned around, ready to walk away, but Seren gripped my arm.

"You said you'd be more polite," she whispered to me.

"Yes, but I didn't realize polite meant doing stupid things in the dead of night, while trying not to get caught by a teacher who could expel you," I whispered back in a harsh tone.

"With your skills and the way you can disappear into the night you should have no trouble," Seren replied, I sighed and turned back around.

"Alright, where are they?" I asked.

"Miss April's room, Kincaid's room, the library, the staff room and the basement," Rythmi stated as she clapped her hands together. "And, for safety reasons, Keith is going with you," she added.

"Why me?" Keith asked as he looked at Rythmi.

"Person who sits on the right goes, mate," Kellyn smiled as he slapped him on the back.

"I'd rather go by myself, I don't need Monkey Man making ape noises and getting me in trouble," I stated as I began walking off down the stairs.

"Go on!" I heard someone say before there were footsteps behind me. Keith huffed as he began walking next to me.

"I was serious about the monkey thing, keep your mouth shut," I ordered as we got to the bottom of the stairs. There was a noise in the distance and Keith stepped back a little, I heard him gulp.

"Wait; are you scared of the dark?" I asked as I looked at him.

"No," he hissed, the noise came again and Keith screamed slightly this time. I slapped my hand over his mouth and glared at him. He shivered under my touch, probably because my hands were cold.

"What was that?" he asked as he removed my hand. I looked around the darkness.

"A Bidoof," I answered as I looked at the pokemon, though I knew Keith wouldn't be able to see it.

"How can you tell?" he asked.

"I eat my vegetables," I answered as I began walking again. I felt Keith glaring at me as he followed me down the hall, first stop, April's room!

* * *

**Chapter three done and dusted**

**Rythmi: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget to REVIEW!**


	4. Suspicions Arise

Keith hissed as he walked into a table in Ms April's room. Kate watched the scene from the door as he continued to trip over the chair and face plant the floor.

She silently smirked as she breathed an exasperated sigh. She slowly walked up behind Keith, gripped his collar and then pulled him up slightly.

"Ack! Are you trying to choke me?!" he yelled at her. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Please if I wanted to kill or choke you I'd have done it by now. Trust me," she answered in a hiss behind looking around the room.

"There's a clue to each of these tests. The clue to this one is something that wasn't here this morning," Keith stated as he looked at the brunette. There was something about this girl that he didn't like or trust for that matter. Her rudeness just seemed a little far and the way she spoke to Seren like they were old friends. But from what he knew of Seren she grew up in the Oblivia Region.

"Give me a second," Kate sighed as she walked out of the room. Keith's eyes narrowed as he watched her. He thought for a moment. When he heard the Bidoof they were still about a quarter way up the stairs. He hummed. With that thought in his mind it was like her eye sight was almost inhumane.

"Got it," Keith snapped out of his thoughts as he watched her use the Bidoof to target clear the boxes. He smiled; though she may seem different she was kind of sweet.

He watched as she patted the Bidoof a job well done and picked it up. She then walked over to the Styler and picked the Styler up before putting it in her pocked.

"Where to next?" Kate asked as she turned around. Keith didn't say anything as he exited the room. Kate set the Bidoof down and walked over to Keith, who was waiting for her.

"There are three more left. One in Kincaid's Room. One in the Staff Room. And one in the Library," Keith explained. Kate nodded her head before giving a confused look.

"So, what about the Basement then?" she asked. Keith laughed.

"Oh that. That's off limits to students. So, as the final part you have to take the Stylers down to the basement and set them in front of the only door in there. Kincaid's the one who's always in the basement, so you also have to avoid him. If you're caught it's game over," he explained as they entered Kincaid's Room.

Kate huffed as she looked around the room. She could see the green Styler perfectly fine in the darkness. Keith could also see it due to the moon's reflection entering through the window.

Kate walked over to where the Styler was. She stopped when she realized the size of the moon. It was almost full. She huffed, great, she hated full moons. They always made her hungry.

"Hey! Stop spacing out over there and the damn Styler!" Keith yelled at her. Kate snapped out of it before looking at Keith.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," she muttered as she walked over to the Styler. As she picked it up two Zubat headed for her. Kate turned around with her Styler at the ready. She quickly released it and captured the two Zubat that were flying around her.

Keith watched her movements with interest. It was almost as if she were dancing. Her movements were graceful and elegant. Keith was entranced watching her move. It was almost like she was a swan.

Kate stopped once she caught the Zubat. She released one but decided to keep the other. She sighed, having no idea what these guys were planning on this test she really had no choice.

She slowly walked over to Keith, who still seemed to be entranced by her movements.

"Erm, hey? Monkey boy? You awake in there?" she asked as she looked at the red head. Keith snapped out of it, shaking his head before turning away. He looked to the ground trying to hide the blush creeping its way onto his face. He couldn't believe he was entranced by someone like her. Someone who called him 'Monkey Boy'. Though he did have to admit, he loved bananas.

The two carried on their way in silence as they walked towards Principle Lamont's office. Kate walked inside first, Keith slowly followed behind her, his eyes taking in every inch of her.

His eyes stopped at her shoulder; there was something black on it. Almost like a tattoo, but she was too young to get one. Maybe it was a birthmark. Or maybe she lied and said she was the right age.

Keith pursed his lips as he looked at the mark. If he could move her shirt just a little he may have been able to see what it was that was on her shoulder.

Kate looked around the room. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary, except for a small Pichu…. With a Styler around its neck. Kate almost sweat dropped as she turned to Keith.

"You want me to play a game of catch…. With the pokemon?" she asked as she gave him a sceptical look. Keith only shrugged his shoulders.

"It was Rythmi's idea; it's her Styler after all. She loves that Pichu, oh and it's the fastest Pichu in the school grounds. Good luck," Keith smirked as he went to sit on a chair.

Kate sighed as she started to walk around to grab the Pichu. The pokemon evaded her and jumped over the table. Kate moved again to grab it but once again it dodged her.

Keith sat watching with interest. The only thing he was missing was popcorn. He laughed when the pokemon dodged her a second time. As Kate tried to stand back up her footing went, causing her to fall to the floor.

Keith quickly stood to his feet and walked over to her, all humour in his voice gone. He knelt down next to her as the Pichu walked over to her.

"You okay?" he asked as she looked up at him. Kate huffed before lying back down. She was suddenly starting to feel very hungry.

"I suppose. Let's just finish this," she answered hurriedly as she caught a glimpse of Keith's neck. Her mouth began to water as she averted her gaze. Keith got the Styler from around the Pichu's neck before leading Kate to the Library.

In her head Kate could just imagine Seren laughing at her. She shook it off for now. If she did anything to Keith her cover would be blown and people would know what she was.

"Okay, this is the last one," Keith pointed out as they entered the Library. Kate looked around, noticing her paths were blocked by crates she walked out the room to get the Bidoof again.

As Kate finished capturing the Bidoof she slumped to her knees. Chasing that Pichu around had really worked up her appetite. Or maybe it was because she skipped dinner. Either way, she needed to finish this soon.

Kate ran her hand over her teeth as she felt them becoming sharper. She gulped as she began to sweat slightly. She needed food and she needed it soon. Would she be able to last without hurting Keith?

Keith waited in the Library for the young brunette to come back from capturing the Bidoof. He sat atop a table just thinking about her. Something was definitely off about her. She seemed stronger than anyone else; her aura gave that off to him. Maybe he'd feel better if he did a background run of her like he had when Seren entered the school.

The doors to the Library opened as Kate walked through them. She looked around, her eyes landing on Keith, she slowly licked her lips.

"Sorry I took so long. He managed to get away a couple times," she apologised, ignoring the hunger within her. Kate gulped as she ordered the Bidoof to attack the crates in front of her.

Slowly, the brunette walked towards the Styler and picked it up. Keith, still perched on the deck, smiled as watched her walk towards him again. He frowned when he saw her lick her lips. He was sure he got a glimpse of something sharper.

His eyes narrowed, something was definitely off with this new girl. A background check was definitely in order for her.

"You coming?" Kate asked as she stood facing the door. Keith snapped out of his daze and quickly followed her out of the door.

The two walked to the stairs in silence. Keith stood next to Kate looking down into the dark basement below them. He gulped slightly before looking at Kate.

Kate breathed the air in. It was a funny smell, dusty and not something one with her heightened senses would like to breathe in. Slowly, she descended the stairs. Keith hesitated before following behind her.

This girl was truly something. She wasn't scared of the dark or of what could be lurking in the dark places. Kate sniffed the air again. This time she got a large waft of hair spray, Keith also recoiled at the smell, scrunching his face up in disgust.

"Well, I guess Kincaid's in the room. We better be quiet," Keith whispered as they began walking. A Zubat flew passed the red head causing him to scream and latch onto Kate.

The brunette turned her head to him with a cocked eye brow. She looked him up and down, rolling her eyes at his shaking form.

"Didn't you just say we should be quiet?" she hissed at him before turning to a metal gate in front of her. She called on her captured Zubat to break it. With little effort the pokemon did so. Kate patted its head before continuing forwards into the darkness.

Keith stuck close behind her. His eyes adjusting to the dark as they walked. They rounded a corner, a large door stood before them. Keith leaned on the wall.

"That's where you place the Stylers, go on," he urged. Kate could sense the anxiousness to get out of the basement. Quickly the girl walked towards the door.

A ray of light illuminated the floor in front of her. She placed the Stylers on the floor before turning around. Keith nodded his head before his face started to pale. He looked behind Kate, a dark face with red eyes hovered above his shoulder. He gulped and pointed to it.

Kate turned around, her eyes met with the red ones while Keith backed up into something. He turned around, more red eyes. Screaming the red head quickly ran out of the basement leaving Kate on her own.

The brunette rolled her eyes as two more red eyes appeared. She huffed. So Ghastly really were the playful type, huh? Readying her styler she quickly shot it at the four pokemon.

Being ghost types and having the ability to disappear and reappear wherever they wanted was a little of a setback, and a pain in the ass for Kate.

Footsteps caught the brunette's ears as she quickly circled the last Ghastly. She jumped away from the door and into the shadows. She blended in where she was. Removing her necklace she allowed her eye to turn its natural red colour.

She stood with her left eye closed and her right eye open. She watched as Kincaid walked out of the room and looked around. Quickly, she closed her eye and willed herself to become one with the darkness around her.

Once she heard Kincaid pick up the Stylers she opened her eye again. She watched as a blonde boy stepped out of the room, Isaac. But, what was he doing there?

"The damn kids were down here," Kincaid cursed as he looked at the Stylers he held. He read the names on each of them. "Kellyn, Seren, Rythmi, Keith and Isaac," he muttered. He turned to Isaac. "Did you drop your Styler?" Kincaid asked.

Isaac suddenly began to panic internally. He didn't want to tell Kincaid about the Test of Courage. Heck he couldn't. What to do? What to do? Kate watched the scene unfold with interest.

"The guys said their Stylers were having a slight malfunction when sending the capture disc out. I brought them down here to have a little look at them tonight. They must have dropped out of my bag on the way here," Isaac answered. Kate raised her eyebrows, impressed with how well the blonde lied.

Suddenly, she was relieved she placed them in a scattered mess on the floor. Kate shook her head. What the heck did she care what happened to them?

"Alright. Well, I think we should call it a night. Sleep well, Isaac," Kincaid replied as he walked back inside the room. Isaac bid the professor goodnight before grabbing his bag and placing the Stylers in them.

Kate watched as he walked out of the basement before placing her necklace back on. She felt her eye go numb before feeling returned to it. They were blue once more.

Being swift and one with the darkness Kate quickly found her way around the objects in the basement and to the stairs. She quickly walked up them before returning to the common room.

Isaac stood handing people their Stylers back. Kate saw Keith laid pale on the floor with a small ghost like thing coming from his mouth. Kate scrunched her face up in irritation.

"Kate!" Kate turned her attention to Rythmi who was suddenly hugging her. The brunette froze. She could smell the blonde's skin; hear the blood pumping around her veins. Kate licked her lips. Seren's eyes widened as she pulled Rythmi off of her before hugging her herself.

Kate seemed to calm down slightly. Seren's blood was faint, it was almost none coursing. She didn't smell as sweet, but she did smell of something Kate loved. Kate pushed Seren off of her before glaring at the black haired girl. Seren glared back, giving her an 'I-had-to-do-it' look before turning away.

Keith was now standing to his feet as he looked at the scene unfold.

"Well, our new friend had passed the test!" Rythmi called to her classmates, who cheered. Isaac looked at Kate; she was in the basement when he and Kincaid exited the room. He figured that when he returned to the common room. To be fair, he was surprise neither of them had noticed her.

Kate silently accepted her congratulations from her classmates before they all decided it was time to hit the hay. Seren walked with an eager Kate back to their bedroom.

Kate opened the door, went to her bag, pulled out a carton, stuck the straw in and began drinking the liquid that lay within.

Seren closed the door behind them as she watched Kate slump onto her bed with the carton. She shook her head as the brunette reached into her bed for something else. She pulled out a pink box.

"It's like midnight and you're eating pocky?" Seren asked as she looked at Kate, who stuck a strawberry pocky in her mouth.

"This is early for me, remember?" she asked. Seren only rolled her eyes. "Want some," but she didn't refuse the offer of the pocky.

Keith paced his room as he held a phone to his ear. Kellyn and Isaac watched him with interest, both knowing what he was doing.

"Hello?" a deep voice came from the other line.

"Dad?" Keith asked, there was a grunt in reply. "Is Kai there?" he asked as he heard the line go silent. Keith stopped pacing as he leaned on his dresser table for a moment or so.

"Sup, little bro?" came a slightly higher voice from the other line.

"Kai, we got a new student. I need you to run a background check on her," Keith replied as he heard typing on the other line.

"Let me just pull up the software," Kai muttered as he typed and clicked away.

"Come on, Keith," Isaac sighed.

"You really think something's off with this new girl?" Kellyn asked as he looked at the red head before turning back to a manga he was reading.

"Can't be too careful," Keith answered.

"Too damn right," Kai's voice came again. "Okay, name of this girl?" he asked.

"Kate Jones," Keith answered.

"Let's see, Kate Jones, Kate Jones," Kai muttered as he typed and scrolled through his computer. "Dude I got search results for so many. Give me a description and I'll get back to you tomorrow night. Until then try and get a bit more information about her family that might be able to help me," Kai ordered.

"Right. She's a brunette, wears it in pigtails. She's about five foot four. Her eyes are blue. She has something on the back of her neck, like a tattoo," Keith began explaining.

"Tattoo?" Kellyn asked.

"That's odd for a sixteen year old, isn't it?" Isaac asked. Keith nodded his head.

"When she arrived she was wearing like a Victorian Lolita type dress and she has this pendent around her neck. It's like a silver amulet, that's pointed at the bottom and looks like it has fangs and a set of bat wings closer to the top. Between the bat wings and set of fangs there's a ruby red gem stone. But at the bottom there's more of a blood red gem stone, similar to a ruby, but not as bright," Keith described Kate's necklace in detail. Kai furrowed his eyebrows as he scribbled the description down on paper.

"I've heard of that description somewhere before. I know I have," he muttered as he bit his pencil.

"What?" Keith asked. Kai shook his head.

"Nothing. Just, try not to look too obvious when asking her about things. I'll ring tomorrow when I find something out about her," Kai answered as he ended the called.

The two boys watched Keith walk over to his bed before sitting down.

"So you really think there's something wrong with this girl?" Kellyn asked, not taking his eyes off the manga he was reading.

"Maybe, it's better to be safe than sorry," Keith answered.

"True, I mean you did this check with Seren when she came and she checked out okay, didn't she?" Isaac asked. Keith nodded his head before lying down on his bed.

If this Kate girl was hiding something he knew Kai would find out what it was.

* * *

**So sorry for the late update! This might be the only thing I post until Christmas as well, maybe, I don't know!**

**Keith: I'm gonna take a guess and say that everyone's figured out what Kate is?**

**By now they should have. If not then I suppose they don't read supernatural fic or novels**

**Kate: We hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.**

**Oh, also, since I like to drag the Ranger School days on, if anyone has any suggestions or want to see something happen in the school days, just review or PM me it.**

**Kate: Please review and we'll see you next chapter.**

**Cast: REVIEW!**


End file.
